


Grace and Richard

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot, Questionable Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard admits he has feelings for someone.  Feelings are reciprocated.  They wind up in a coat closet, trying not to pull the hooks out of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace and Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this -- couldn't get it out of my brain otherwise. But it was fun to write.
> 
> Note: should the divine Mr. A. read this, please don't tell me -- I'll die from embarrassment (mostly).

From the corner of the room where he stood, the tall, dark-haired man had a clear view of the party, but more importantly, of the petite, long-haired lady at the center of it all. He pursed his lips, frowning, as she stood surrounded by a group of admirers, many of them fellow actors like himself, all of them laughing and talking to each other. They were all gathered together to celebrate the end of filming the movie version of a book, her book. And even though he played one of the leads, he was standing off to himself, watching the crowd and watching her flirt.

When he saw her break away and walk over to the bar, he couldn't help himself. Walking up behind her where she stood sipping champagne, he bent his head and said, “Hello Grace.”

Quickly setting her glass down, she turned, beaming, and looked up at him.

“Richard! Hello! It's good to see you!” she said, reaching up and hugging him.

As he hugged her back, he said, “I saw you over there shamelessly flirting with Hiddleston and Cumberbatch!”

Grace laughed. “Shamelessly flirting? More like harmlessly flirting!”

“Humph!” he snorted, releasing her from the hug and stepping back.

“Besides, what if I was? Tom and Ben are are two of the first people I met when I moved over here and I've worked with Tom stateside before. What does it matter?” she asked, taking another sip of champagne.

“It matters to me!” Richard rumbled with that baritone voice, taking a small step closer to Grace.

“But....why?” she asked, looking closely up at him.....then “Richard?....”

His hands came to rest on her shoulders. “I want you, Grace.” he stated simply, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. “I've wanted you since that night we did that silly photoshoot, you dancing in that dress like a mad woman in the rain. And then, when you came and straddled my lap and leaned backwards, it was all I could do to keep from burying my head between your breasts or taking you right there on that bench where we were, in front of God and everyone!”

As realization dawned on her, she swallowed hard, then looked down and said, “I didn't know.....you never said anything...”

 

(A month earlier, as part of the publicity buildup for the movie, they had done a photoshoot for one of the glamourous fashion magazines. The studio had picked out a beautiful little shady courtyard behind a restaurant tucked away in a quiet corner of London for the shoot. With the landscaping lights, it would be perfect for the night shoot. They had dressed him in an elegantly cut black tux, she in a pale pink diaphanous silk gown. Just as they finished shooting some photos with the usual formal poses, it started to drizzle, sending mist rising through the courtyard. The photographer said it would make for some lovely shots and she was game, as was he. Everyone else – the makeup & hair people, the magazine and studio folks – retreated to the inside of the restaurant to wait out the shower.

After several more photos of them posing in the misty rain, Richard went to sit on a bench, which was sheltered somewhat by a massive tree. Grace started to join him to rest when Van Morrison's “Moon Dance” came on over the restaurant's sound system. “I love this song!” she said as she kicked off her heels and began to dance in the rain barefoot. Richard just sat back and watched her dance with abandon. Never mind that a two thousand dollar dress was getting ruined, or that she was getting soaked. She was enjoying herself and he was enjoying watching her (even though he kept a poker face) – the wet silk was starting to cling to her and he could tell she had on very little underneath, save for her panties. All the while, the photographer just kept on shooting frame after frame.

As the last few strains of the song played, Grace came and straddled his lap, facing him. She held his hands and leaned back across his legs, her long hair falling across his knees as she smiled up at the camera. This! This was the shot they put on the magazine's cover.)

 

Richard dropped his hands from her shoulders. “I wanted to say something, but then I'd open a newspaper or some magazine, and there you'd be, photographed with either Tom or Ben or sometimes both, out at parties or clubs or wherever. And I figured you were seeing either one or both of them.....”

“No!” she interrupted him, shaking her head and looking up at him.

“I'm sorry?” he asked, not wanting to meet her eyes.

“No, I'm not seeing Tom or Ben. It's just that, well, we all live near each other and they know I don't really know that many people here. So they've taken it upon themselves to not let me stay at home alone on Friday and Saturday nights.” she patiently explained, wanting him desperately to understand. “That's all.”

It was his turn to swallow. “You're not....” he hesitated, then finally took the plunge, “you're not sleeping with either of them?”

She laughed softly at that. “No, heavens, I'm not! Richard, I'm a good ten years older than Tom and I'm a few years older than Ben, too. Why on earth would either one of those _young_ men want to sleep with me?”

Then he chuckled. “Because they may be younger than you, but neither of them is blind. You're beautiful and they know it as well as I.” He stopped as he realized what he had just said.

She turned pink at his words. “Beautiful? Me?” She looked down and shook her head.

Realizing her embarrassment, he gently grasped her chin and pulled her up to look at him. “Yes, you. I think you're very beautiful and I'm not alone in that.”

He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, opening her lips in invitation for him to deepen the kiss. His hand left her chin to clasp the back of her head as her hands found their way around his shoulders. Neither of them were aware that more than one set of eyes watched them from across the room as they kissed, his hands moving from her head, sliding down her body to her hips.

When they finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him, breathless, with her pupils blown. “Richard.....” she said, looking into his own eyes full of longing.

Grasping her hand and pulling her behind him, he said urgently, “Come with me.”

“Where are we....?” she started to ask, only to be shushed by Richard.

As he pulled her out of the ballroom, Tom turned to Ben and remarked, “Well, it took him long enough.” To which Ben replied, “Yes, it did. Looks like we finally made him jealous enough. I think our work is done.” “Yes, indeed!” Tom chuckled. “Now where do you suppose they're headed?” Ben asked slyly. “Somewhere private I'm sure.”

They entered the first unlocked room they came to – the coat closet. Not bothering to lock the door (it really didn't occur to either of them), Richard pulled Grace to him, his lips finding hers again and claiming them. Grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms behind her back, he walked her backward across the small space to the wall.

Releasing her again, Richard took a step back breathing hard. Reaching out to him, Grace whispered breathlessly, “Richard....” as she tugged his jacket off his shoulders.

Watching her closely, he bent to kiss her again while reaching to tug her dress down over her hips. As the dress was a halter-type, she wore no bra and hated hose so all she wore underneath were panties, which he also tugged down and off.

As he stood there taking in her nude body, Grace had never felt so vulnerable. When she went to cover her breasts with her arms, he reached out and tugged her arms back down. “No, Grace, no. Don't cover yourself up.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, his hands moving to cup her breasts. Not knowing what else to do, she reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it down his arms and off his back. When she went to unbuckle his belt, he stopped her. “I'll do that.” he said gently, removing her hands. Toeing off his shoes, he slid off both pants and boxers, taking care to drape them over a chair.

Turning back around, he kissed her deeply this time. Bending down, he lifted her her up against the wall. Nodding behind her at the coathooks, he said “Hold on...”

As she reached up and grabbed the hooks, he pulled her legs so she was wrapped around his waist, her feet resting on his butt.

“Grace, ready?” he asked hoarsely, barely restraining himself.

As she nodded, her mouth open breathing hard, he thrust deep inside her. She cried out only once (“Oohhhh!”) before throwing her head back and holding on for dear life. Neither could stop soft noises from escaping. As Richard began to thrust faster, Grace arched her back and clamped her legs even tighter around him.

So involved were they in what they were doing, they didn't hear the closet door open or the “Oh my!” that escaped from the person who had opened the door and just as quickly shut it. Nor did they notice the hand that reached back inside the door just long enough to trip the lock before pulling the door softly closed.

Back out in the hall, the lovely Amanda Abbington looked at Martin. “Martin, I thought you were putting our coats in the closet?”

“Um, yeah about that. We'll need to take them with us.” Martin seemed a bit embarrassed.

“Why on earth?” Amanda regarded him curiously.

“Um...” he stammered, “I'll explain in a few minutes. Right now, let's go find Ben.” He took her hand in his and pulled her into the ballroom.

Finding Ben and Tom sitting at a table now, he & Amanda greeted them warmly and sat down. Turning to Martin, Amanda said, “Now, will you kindly explain why you didn't put our coats in the closet?”

Ben regarded Martin, a mischevious look on his face. “Oh, I can't wait to hear about this.”

Martin looked abashed. “Well, the closet was, well, umm....occupied.”

“Occupied?” exclaimed Amanda. “What do you mean 'occupied'?”

Tom and Ben both were starting to smile in comprehension as well as at Martin's obvious discomfort.

Not looking at any of three from embarrassment, Martin said, “Yes, occupied. If the hotel is lucky, they'll still have most of the coat hooks in the wall.”

Now Amanda was thoroughly confused. “Martin, sorry love, but you're not making much sense.”

Tom and Ben stifled laughs.

Martin gave an exasperated sigh. “It's Richard and Grace....” hoping he wouldn't have to go into detail, but seeing her still-confused look, he went on “Well, they're in the coat closet.....”

Ben finished for him.... “banging each other's brains out?”

“Umm, yeah.” Martin agreed, looking down at his hands.

Amanda gave a delighted laugh. “Wow! It's about bloody time!”

Curiousity got the better of Ben. “Well? Come on, what were they doing?”

Tom chuckled, then chimed in. “Yes, details please.”

Shaking his head at them in mock disgust, Martin said, “You two are incorrigible! But if you must know, I really didn't see much of anything. Grace holding onto the coathooks with her legs wrapped around Richard's waist mostly. Didn't really stay long enough to see anything else.”

Ben laughed warmly. “Oh, to be a fly on the wall in there!”

A speculative look come into Tom's eyes, “I wonder.....”

Martin regarded him drily. “Wonder what?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering if we could quietly ease the door open and...”

“No!” Martin cut him off shortly. “No, you won't! Besides, you can't! I reached back inside just long enough to turn the lock before I pulled the door firmly shut.”  
“Party pooper!” from Ben.

 


End file.
